


Breakfast in Bed

by Quin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Penny wants to prepare breakfast as part of her usual chores, but instead there is a surprise for her.
Relationships: Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



Penny’s eyes flew open, trying to adjust to the dim surroundings. She rolled onto her stomach, turning her head around, but there was not a ray of sunshine peeking through her window. Propping her elbows on her pillow, Penny carefully listened. It took her awhile to notice the faint sound of raindrops falling to the ground. Still, she felt confused about the time of the day.

Anyway, Penny decided she shouldn’t dawdle. Who knew if her mum was already about to open her eyes and if Pam’s hangover breakfast wasn’t ready yet, Penny would get to feel one of her mum’s moods.

She moved around once more, stretching her limbs. When Penny tried to get out of bed, though, she was stopped by an arm around her shoulder.

“Penny, where are you going at this unearthly hour?” Maru’s sleepy voice drifted softly into Penny’s ear.

Penny tried to shake off the last remnants of sleepiness while her brain tried to catch up with reality.

Right, she wasn’t in the trailer with her mum anymore. Her mother had returned to her job as a bus driver and Penny had moved in with Maru – into a brand-new home built by Robin.

“I was going to make breakfast,” Penny said.

Maru pulled Penny closer, resting her head on Penny’s shoulder. “But, why oh why? I’d rather you stay in bed with me for a little longer.”

Penny sighed. Maru’s embrace indeed felt so heavily warm that Penny couldn’t help but snuggle closer. “Who is going to prepare the food, though?”

“Always the dutiful one,” Maru remarked, but her voice was full of affection. “Don’t you worry, Penny. Today, there is nothing to take care of, you don’t need to plan anything ahead. I will make sure that you will enjoy yourself. Starting with it right now.”

Maru leaned forward, her lips firmly meeting Penny’s. Penny closed her eyes, melting into the tender kiss. Maru stroked her back, kneading Penny’s somewhat stiff muscles until Penny completely relaxed into the bed sheets.

Penny couldn’t help herself, but let out a little moan when Maru deepened her kiss, teasing Penny’s mouth to open up beneath her tongue. Penny let her hands wander beneath Maru’s sleeping shirt, caressing the hot skin of Maru’s soft belly.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble. Was that a thunderstorm approaching?

Before Penny could give it any further thought, Maru’s tongue began teasing her, licking, exploring the depth of her mouth. Penny was barely able to catch a breath. She held onto Maru’s sides tightly, like she was a drowning person holding onto a lifeline. Oh yes, she was drowning in the onslaught of sensations from Maru, but at the same time Maru was the anchor in Penny’s life.

In between her and Maru’s quiet panting, the silence was broken by another rumble, this time a tenfold louder, and soon followed by a second rumble.

Penny opened her eyes when Maru broke their kiss. If the low light didn’t betray Penny’s eyes, Maru’s face had turned several shades of red – but then Maru had never been embarrassed when they had made out.

On the third rumble, Penny felt a slight vibration beneath her hands.

“Are you… hungry, Maru?” Penny tentatively asked. “I should have made breakfast after all, then we would have still time to ourselves afterwards.”

“Nonsense,” Maru insisted. “Afterwards, people notice that we are up, then Dad would come over and ask me for help with one of his experiments, or Marnie would ask you to emergency babysit Jas, or or or.”

Maru pushed herself into a sitting position and fumbled for something on her nightstand. A small beep resounded and just a few minutes later, to Penny’s astonishment, the door to the bedroom was opened.

The smell of roses, freshly roasted coffee and fried eggs enticed Penny’s nose. However, the first thing she spotted were some red candles shedding the light of their flame on a wooden tablet. Only the second time she looked, Penny recognized the silver gleam of a huge android rolling towards them.

“Good morning, Maru and Penny. My name is PPSJ – Prime Planetary Survey Juggernaut. Happy Anniversary from MarILDA and me.”

“Thank you so much, PPSJ,” Maru beamed. She carefully took the tray from the android and placed it on her nightstand. “Send our best regards and warm wishes back to MarILDA.”

Penny realised her mouth was hanging open as PPSJ rolled out of the bedroom again, leaving her and Maru alone.

Maru turned towards Penny, still smiling. “How do you like my surprise, Penny?”

She offered one of the steaming coffee mugs to Penny which Penny gratefully accepted.

“I am… honestly, Maru, I don’t know what to say. This is truly amazing.” Penny took a sip of coffee, enjoying the warmth and the energising effect of the strong brew. “How did you manage though? I thought MarILDA left town ages ago.”

Even in-between two bites of hash browns Maru couldn’t stop smiling. “A while ago I received a message from MarILDA. They thanked me again for building them and letting them go. But most importantly, MarILDA let me know they were successful in finding other synthetic life forms, and one of them was PPSJ who is keen to explore our valley.”

Penny set her mug aside and slid closer to where Maru sat on the bed. “That sounds like great news. But PPSJ is not a servant, right?” She raised her eyebrows slightly.

“Of course not.” Maru squeezed Penny’s arm reassuringly. “It’s PPSJ’s own will to be here and this,” she gestured towards the breakfast tray, “is a little gift for supporting MarILDA and, of course, any help we can offer to PPSJ in the future.”

“Aww, that’s so nice.” Penny let her head rest on Maru’s shoulder for a moment. A blush spread on her face. “But I don’t have any surprise for you. In fact, I have to admit, I’ve forgotten about our anniversary. I thought I had a good memory and something like forgetting this would never happen to me.”

Maru planted a kiss first on Penny’s right, then on Penny’s left cheek. “You had a lot on your mind recently with all the changes that happened in your life. You always take care of others first, your mother, Jas and Vincent, errands you do for the community etc. - it’s high time that someone took care of you.

Here, before they get cold.” Maru snatched the plate with the pancakes from the breakfast tray. She picked up a piece, offering it to Penny.

Penny’s face still felt hot, but she saw the sincerity in Maru’s gaze, and it reminded her why she loved Maru so much. It was Maru’s openness as well as her enthusiasm and her deeply caring side that had drawn Penny to her girlfriend.

She didn’t want to disagree with Maru, especially when deep down in her heart Penny knew that Maru was right – Penny indeed needed a breather.

Without warning, her tummy began to utter protests of hunger, too. Grateful, Penny accepted the food from Maru, her hands tingling as she brushed against Maru’s skin. Penny took a mouthful, savouring the sweetness of the raspberries inside the rich, buttery pancake. Oh, this tasted divine.

As soon as Penny was done, Maru kept offering her the next bite, maple syrup dropping from her fingers. Penny giggled, and upon seeing a twinkle of mischief in Maru’s eyes, she started licking up the syrup ever so slowly. Next, she carefully picked up the pancake with her teeth, lifting it in the air.

Maru easily took the hint, and met Penny half-way. Soon, the pancake was devoured, forgotten, and all that was left to devour were each other’s lips.

Penny happily sighed into Maru’s kiss as the world around her faded into the background, and there was only Maru left. No thoughts of to-do-lists, no thoughts of tasks to be done, just this incredible closeness, this feeling of being wrapped in love and tender care where nothing else mattered, but this moment.

Today would be a wonderful day, Penny knew it, and she was certain it was only the start to many more wonderful days that meant living together with Maru.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by sinkauli, thanks!


End file.
